What If  High School Fic
by Katie-Kakes97
Summary: What would it be like if Annie and Auggie had met in high school. Auggie lost his sight in an unfortunate accident and Annie is an army brat trying to make something of her life. They will help each other through the tough times and relish the good. AU
1. What Happened

A/N So this is the first real multi-chap fic that I have written for CA. It might be total crap and as long as your not down right mean about telling me, then by all means please tell me what I can do to improve. I am not sure what I really want to do with this story but I do know that I want to write a story about what it would have been like if Annie and Auggie had met in high school. I will try to include as much A-Squared loving as I can and will try to make some scenes hot and heavy (only if I gather up the courage to write them though).

Also I really need to thank the author of Bottled Chaos for the idea for this story. Sorry that I cant remember you pen name but to whoever you are; you are a brilliant writer and the story is great. I will try to make my story as different from yours as I possibly can.

Everyone that hasn't read Bottled Chaos yet, you really must.

Sorry that this A/N is so long and I promise to try and keep them shorter in the future.

* * *

I hated the pity, the way that people would talk to me and treat me like I couldn't do anything for myself. I know that there will always be people that will treat me with pity and shy away from me, but what I will never be able to understand is why my own mother won't except me for the person that I was, why she wouldn't accept what had happened as a part of who I was.

The accident happened about two years ago now and I can't be sure whether or not the accident is something that I should be happy about or something that I should hate and despise. I think that it might be a bit of both, I was happy about the fact that I got so much attention from the girls, sad about the fact that I would never be able to see what the girls that were continuously throwing themselves at me, I hated the fact that I would never be able to see the things that I had always loved to see – the waves at the beach, the sunsets with all the different pinks and purples, the way the trees swayed in the wind – I would always despise the other people that still had the gift of sight.

The accident happened when my family and I were on holiday in Florida, I fell of one of the cliffs that bordered the shoreline while I was walking alone. I hit my head when I fell and apparently the part of my head that I hit was directly above my occipital lobe, so something happened there (not sure what) and when I finally woke up in the hospital and couldn't see anything, the doctors soon decided that I would never be able to see again. I guess that by now you have all worked out what happened – I fell off a cliff and lost maybe the most important sense that I had to my name, my sight.

After that I moment, the moment that my feet, usually so balanced and coordinated, slipped out from underneath me and I fell and hit my head, I lost any shred of the life that I had, I lost any shred of hope that I would ever be able to join the CIA, that my computer skills would be able to grow and blossom. My whole life was turned upside down and I lost all hope of the things that I wanted to do with my life, all the things that I had hoped to do and experience. I was kinda happy that I was able to experience sex before I lost my eyesight, but I was also a little disappointed that I would never be able to experience it the same way again. I don't think that I was going to be able to do anything the proper way again, I wouldn't be able to walk through the halls at school without the help of some stupid red and white cane.

I think that I remember going to the zoo with my family when I was six or seven, so long ago now, so long that I'm not even sure if it really is a memory or just some trick that my mind was playing on me. There was this little boy with the red and white cane that was always associated with blind people, he was walking around the zoo with his parents, the look on his face was something that makes me think that I wasn't dreaming, that it really was a memory. I think that my brothers and I might have laughed at him a little when we first saw him, but after bit I realized that if I hadn't seen the red and white cane in his hand I don't think that I would have even realized that he was blind. He was able to navigate his way around without running into anything, the way that he always seemed to be able to know what was going on all around him. I admit, watching him was something that fascinated me, trying to figure out what their lives had been like, what their lives were like. I think that I stayed and watched him for about twenty minutes, before one of my brothers, Luke I think, yanked on my arm and told me that Mum and Dad were going to leave without me. That was the last time that I had thought of the boy before my accident, just like any of the other people who I had made up stories for. But the accident really made me rethink that all of the things that I had overlooked before.

* * *

Please read and review. Nice reviews please.

Luv you all

Katie-Kakes97


	2. I really do hate pity

A/N: I was originally going to post a chapter from Annie's POV but when I tried to finish what I had started I found that I had a serious case of writers block. I seem to be able to relate to what Auggie is going through during high school better because in this story what he is going through with the way that people are treating him is a lot like what I am going through at school now. Well when I was still at school for the year – I'm on the Australian equivalent of summer holidays at the moment.

So because of that I should be able to update pretty regularly if I can get my internet fixed and It doesn't start to play up again. If anyone has any ideas or requests for the nest chapter I will happily try and take them on board.

Thank you to the three people that reviewed the first chapter of this story, your reviews make me feel really happy.

Will try to update again soon

* * *

School has always been tough since the accident, most people view me as a cripple and treat me with pity and try to make my life easier – not that they do much good – or they try to ignore my obvious disability and treat me the way that they always have – like shit, absolute dog shit. Don't pity me for it, I think I prefer when they treat me that way, it means that they are ignoring the big change that has happened to me and they just let me be, be the smart, geek of a computer nerd that is picked on mercilessly

I don't like pity, never have, it makes me feel weak, like I'm not good enough to do things my way, the way I want to do them and like I can't do them without making some terrible, life threatening mistake. I love to be independent, to do things myself, because of this I have had a hard time adjusting after the accident. I remember throwing the cane that was forced upon me across the room or at the nearest person, throwing plates, forks, cups, books and anything else that I could find. My councillor said that it was my way of dealing with all of the changes that I had to go through. She was always trying to tell me that I should just accept the help that everyone was trying to give me and make my life a whole lot easier – she was so full of her self that I think she was just trying to get results so that she could get paid.

When I got back to school after the rehab the whole school population – teachers included – went through about five different stages. During my first week back at school everyone tried to avoid me like I had the plague or was some disgusting creature that had tree eyes and pimples. After about a week they started to baby me, they would lead me around the school, offer to drive me home of an afternoon. Week three they started to tell me stories they knew about vision impaired people that they knew – trying to make me feel better about me I guess. Week four they started to give me tips about the different ways that I could make my life easier – like I hadn't heard all of the tips from my rehab officer already. Week five and the novelty started to wear off, they started to get back to treating me the way that they used to with the added benefit of pitying me.

Well that was until I met Anne Walker.

I can't tell you much about what she looks like, but I have been told that she has long, usually straight, golden blond hair, long toned legs, a hott face and a great arse – not that they are the only things that matter. She is a very intelligent person, she speaks about five or six different languages, loves to travel, is an army brat who doesn't know whether to hate it or not and that her life is almost as messed up as mine.

Maybe we will be able to work through our problems together.

* * *

Reviews feed the plot bunnies and my soul.  
Plz Plz Plz review with your ideas and comments

Luv Katie Kakes97


	3. It had to happen this way

A/N Heey Everyone, so sorry that this update is later that the last one but I got a little side tracked and my internet broke again – and according to the guy that keeps fixing it for us I'm totally useless (he's only just finished high school) – and for some reason I thought that it would be a good idea to see if I could cut the two smallest toes on my left foot off – NOT A GOOD IDEA – so that really hurt and now I have to try not to walk on it them too much.

I am going to be going to my Aunts place on boxing day so I get to spend a week with her with out my rents and little bro, so hopefully I will be able to get some quality writing time in if I'm not to distracted by the shopping that I will hopefully get to do. YAY YAY YAY

Hope this chapter doesn't seem too OOC but you have to remember that this chapter is set only 10 months after Aug looses his sight – Hello scary changes and fits of anger – and Annie is just trying to stand up for herself and has just had to go through another annoying move.

Hope you like this chapter

* * *

I first met Annie while I was configuring the lights, sound and tech for the school musical that would first go on stage in three days – don't ask how I got roped into working on the school musical – when she came up to the area that I was working in to see if there was anything that she could help me with. By that point I had been back at school for almost ten months since the accident by that point so the novelty of having a blind person in the school had worn off so most all people treated me like the always had before the accident and didn't pay to much me anymore so when Annie first approached me I automatically assumed that she was just ignoring the obvious and getting on with the what she had to. Not that that stopped me for taking offense and getting pissed with her.

" I'm not a total incompetent just because I can't see the controls, so just piss off and try helping old ladies across the road somewhere else!" I remember shouting at her.

" Why is it that you automatically assume that just because someone wants to help you that they think you are incompetent and incapable of doing something yourself, they could just be trying to be friendly and helpful. Also if you can't see, then why don't you just take those ridiculous glasses off and look at what you are supposed to be doing?" She almost instantly shouted back at me – not that she would usually do that I soon discovered.

I'm not sure why, but what she said then made me crack, made the facade that I kept up so well slip. It could have been the fact that what she said made me remember what I was missing, whether the way she said it so bluntly like me not being able to see was something that I chose

" Well I would but that would take the 'ridiculous glasses' off but that might scare you when you find my eyes closed. I would look straight at you and the sound board but I can't because I can't see where anything is and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to whack you with a big stick. So maybe you should go and get you facts straight before you barge in here and accuse me of not knowing how to do anything myself" I spat

" I did not barge in here and accuse you of not being able to do anything yourself. No I don't want you to whack me with a big stick and I still don't understand why you can't see. Are you blind or something?" Annie spat right back at me.

That was the last straw, she spat the suggestion out there so harshly, like a joke, like a stupid idea, a made up option that made everything make sense. I know that it was my fault that she was at the point that she would suggest it like that – like a made up excuse – but I couldn't take it any more.

" Yea, I'm blind, can't the smart little girl see that the incompetent, incapable, stupid guy can't see a thing. Maybe the smart little girl isn't as smart as she thinks she is." I practically snarled.

" O My God, I am so so so sorry, I didn't mean to say that." she said.

" I don't want your pity, so just go, go and try not to make my life any worse than it already is!" I shouted

I instantly heard the sound of her feet hitting the floor as she practically fled from the room.

I don't regret what happened that day because if our argument hadn't happened Annie and I would never be where we are today.

* * *

Okay so that is the end of Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Sooooo R&R cause reviews make me all fluffy inside.

Luv U All

Katie Kakes97


	4. Mistakes and New Friendships

A/N: So here is the 4th chapter. I am really sorry about the delay. It hasn't stopped raining since before Christmas and at the moment we don't know if we are going to be able to get home for awhile. FLOODS SUCK. I have to go back to school in two weeks time and that will be interesting.

If anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter they would be extremely welcome.

Also, I get a little sad when I see the all of the hits, favorites and alerts for a story but not any reviews. I love to know that people are reading my story but I would love to know what they think of it too. Good and Bad.

* * *

The second time that I met Annie Walker was a mistake on my part. Not hers, only mine.

I was still angry and pissed about the comments that she had made in the sound booth, and I was getting sick of all the comments that the testosterone filled males that made up the student body – not that that didn't include me – about the hot new girl that had just transferred into our grade. I'm not sure why I was getting so annoyed about the comments, I mean they had never bothered me before, I had even taken part in the staring when I could still see.

So that is how and why I ran into Annie Walker a second time.

I had had enough of the comments and couldn't wait to finally get home so that the comments could end, so I turned on my play list of Mingus and covered my ears with the sound eliminating headphones that my Mom had given me just before the accident – mistake number 1, sound eliminating headphones mean that I can't hear the distinctive footfalls of people.

Because I was listening to Mingus instead of listening to my surroundings and concentrating on the movements of my cane I missed a few swipes – mistake number 2, concentrate on making the cane movements precise and even.

So when you put the two mistakes together you end up with disaster – of the extremely awkward kind. I ended up missing Annie's ankles when I missed the cane swipes and ran into her, the only indication of who I had run into being the distinct smell of her sultry Jo Malone Grapefruit perfume and the soft grunt she gave as she fell onto the floor.

"Crap, I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were there" I said as I offered my hand to help her up.

"It's fine, I really should have been concentrating on what I was doing." I heard her reply in a small almost scared voice.

"Hey, are you OK?, not to offend or anything, but you sound a little scared." I said, worried that it had something to do with what I had said earlier.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just had a run in with some of the princesses of the school, they can probably scare anyone that they like. "

"Yea, they can, but don't listen to anything that they say, most of the time they only say it to make other people feel like crap. And about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it, well not all of it, I'm just still a little touchy about the subject." I said still laughing a little at the way that she described the popular girls.

"No it's fine, really I understand I just wasn't expecting that when I walked into the sound booth. I want to work on the musical but I don't act so the teacher just told me to find something to do and tell her what it was later. You looked a little lonely up there on your own and I thought that you might like some company." Annie commented in one big rush, "I'm Annie, by the way"

"Auggie, and if you want to, I'm sure that I could find some room in that sound booth to fit you in, if you still want to keep me company. Just promise not to move anything around."

"If your OK with it then that would be really cool. Well I have really got to get to the library to research for this project that my English teacher has given me. Want to join me so you can tell me a bit about yourself?" She replied

"Sure, that would be great, but you have to tel me about yourself as well" 

Maybe Annie Walker wasn't as bad as I had thought.

* * *

R&R and remember that I love all of the reviews that I get.

Katie-Kakes97


	5. New Friends and Library Conversations

So here is the next chapter finally. In the words of one of my friends – Wind Fine, Rain if you have to, Cyclone Yasi Piss off I cant hear my music.

(Cyclone Yasi is the impending cyclone that is currently bearing down on the North Coast of Queensland Australia)

* * *

When Annie and I finally got to the library after I almost ran into yet another person, to Annie's total horror. After we arrived at the library I told Annie to find us a study table in the back part of the library as that was the quietest place to sit.

"So..." Annie tentatively started.

"I was on a family holiday at the beach, I was climbing on the rocks – they were really slippery, but I didn't notice – I fell off one as I was going to step to the nearest and my foot just slipped, not much but enough to put my balance out and I just fell. Hit my head and damaged the occipital lobe, goodbye green grass and pretty pictures and hello young Ray Charles." Longer than my usually response and more detailed but outlined the problem all the same.

"Oh... I didn't mean, what I was going to say was, what were you listening to when we bumped into each other before?"

"Crap – over sharing much. I was listening to Mingus, you have probably never heard of him, but hey most people haven't." I quickly blurted out.

"Mingus, wow, first person my age that has ever heard of him before, I went to his tribute festival in Stockholm a few years ago with my parents. Danielle my sister thought I was crazy, wanted to know why I couldn't just go to rock concerts like most teenagers."

"Amazing you are officially my hero" I said and heard her beautiful crystal laugh, maybe Annie might be helpful, fun and a great friend after all."

We kept talking about things that we liked and the different types of music that we had heard while Annie looked through the different books that we had collected on the way over to the study desk that we were currently sitting at.

"Why on earth would they want me to write any type of essay on the differences between two mystery novels?" Annie suddenly asked me, "I mean can't they just get us to write an essay outlining the plot and meaning of one of the books that we are supposed to be writing about. What is the point of comparing two books from the same genre, wouldn't we be better off choosing two different genres and making the comparisons that way. Not having to try and decide whether one book is better that the other because the authors each have different writing styles?"

"Hey Annie, that essay is one of the most useless topics that they can give out and they only give it out because it is 'supposed to' be easier that the actual essay that they give out. And they only seem to give it out when they think that because you have started school mid-semester or have been away for an extended period of time that you have grown stupid and don't know a thing about the English language or left school because it was too hard. Which in most cases is a total load of BS but our _brilliant_ teachers are convinced that is the truth."

"HA, I really have to agree with you there, and don't worry they have done it at every single school that I have been at so far." She laughed

We kept this up for the remainder of recess until the bell alerting us to the start of 2nd block.

Annie and I walked arm in arm to our next class which happened to be language studies, my most hated subject.

* * *

Chapter 5 finished. Now for me to get motivated enough to write chapter 6.

Wish Me luck, I'm gonna need it.

Katie-Kakes97

P.S As long as the power stays on during and after the cyclone tonight I will try to have an update ready and posted by tomorrow morning, provided that I don't have to go to school.


	6. Author Note Really Important Sorry

Hey guys, so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I started my second year of high school about 5 weeks ago and in about week 3 and 4 got about 5 assignments and an exam that I really had to pass dumped on me. And to make matters worse I have the worst time management skills you could imagine – I'm typing this when I really should be working on my business and social studies assignments but I feel a little bad that I haven't given any of you an explanation as to why I have been absent for so long.

On another note I am feeling a little disheartened at the complete lack of reviews that I seem to get. I get heaps of favourite stories, story alerts and the like but no reviews. I would even except a flame if it meant getting a review. I want to eventually get into forensics but need good grades and I cant see the point of possibly losing that chance because I am spending my time writing a story that n one wants to read instead of studying and finishing assignments. I have set a blind poll up on my profile asking whether you want me to continue this story or not or if you just want me to change the plot line a bit. Also please send in some reviews so that I know that you actually want to read this story.

Luv you all heaps and thanks for the continued support from those who have stuck with me from the start.

Katie Kakes97


	7. Pinning for a lost love & what could be

I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to get a new update done but as mentioned in my previous AN you would know that school has been really crazy and all. So I was finally able to write and post another chapter cause term one has just finished and I have finished all of my exams and assignments but.. because of the way that the dates are this year I have another two weeks before I get to go on school break and we just passed the part of the term were everyone has had enough and wants to take a break plus I have just started inter-school debating and my coach is a total mega bitch that keeps yelling at me. But I'm rambaling so onto something much more important.

In the last chapter I said that they were going into 2nd block can you please make that 4th because I had writers block trying to write another lunch scene.

Ti Amo faithful reader and enjoy.

Insert disclaimer here

* * *

Ugh, 4th block, Language Studies. Not that I have a problem with other languages or anything I just really suck at trying to learn them, give me 20 pages of CIA level classified code and I can crack it within 3 hours, tell me I have to take mandatory French and I will sleep or at the very least not pay attention. I guess that this class might be somewhat bearable now that Annie is in it, and she seems to understand what is going on – maybe I will get her to help me...

I really think that Annie might just be the one person who will be able to make me somewhat happier and I cannot wait to introduce her to my family. Hopefully it will get my brothers off my back and she seems like the type of person that couldn't care less about whether I can see her or not.

It's not that I don't understand that for some people that my being blind makes them uncomfortable it is more that everyone that I meet wants to know what happened, why I don't just sit at home and do nothing all day or why I get pissed when people treat me like an incompetent baby. Annie gets it and she doesn't think any less of me for it.

'psss, Annie, what are they saying, cause seriously they sorta sound like they are having sex or something?' I whisper to the angel sitting in the desk nest to me.

'Aug, they are not having sex and I have no idea what gave you that idea but cause I can see that you couldn't care less about this class at the moment I will enlighten you to what was being said at the end of class.' she whispered mockingly back.

'Fine' was my simple and huffed answer.

–. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. – CA-CA-CA –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –

After language studies finished and Annie and I promised to meet up in the library 1st recess tomorrow I went off to my last class of the day. When I got to vlass o spent most of it wondering what it would be like to date Annie someday.

Would we go on dates to the movies or would we just go for late night walks in the park after spending hours just talking to each other about senseless and usually boring things. Would her family be as nice as her or would they be evil and hate me, would my stupid drop-kick brothers try and take her away from me or would they just see how much she means to me and leave her alone.

All of these thoughts were running rampant through my mind that I didn't realize that the bell for recces had rung until my teacher Mrs K came up to me and asked if I was starting to go deaf as well. Mrs K was one of the few teachers that didn't treat me as a handicap and let me live my life the way that I used to, most of the time she just joked with me.

'Nah, just pinning away for a lost love' came my quick and witty reply.

'Lost huh, looks to me that she just got sick of waiting for you and came to find you. I mean come on you have been sitting here for 15 minutes now. I would have gotten sick of waiting to'

'Sorry, but there is a blind guy sitting here so even though I might have a bigger and more intelligent mind than most of the idiots that attend this school I have no idea what you are talking about.' I reminded her because, seriously, how was I to know who was standing in the door way or where ever they were standing.

'I think she was talking about me Aug. And I thought that your spidey senses would have told you that I was standing here by now.' came that laughing reply of the girl that I had spent my whole lesson thinking about.

'Sorry, was pinning over a lost love, forgot that I had to come meet you' was my teasing reply.

'Oh. Well that's fine I will just go and let you find you own way home this afternoon cause your brother had to go home early cause I thought that trying to knock him out in gym class was a good idea.' was the quick and unexpected reply that came next.

'Fine, just give me a minute and we can go' I huffed, getting up and packing my stuff so that we could leave.

When I was done and we finally started walking to my place we started talking about what the teacher at school were like, Annie told me what the teachers at her old school were like and other things about all of the different places that she had lived in.

After awhile I realized that I didn't know why Annie had moved from where she had last been but when I tried to ask her she just brushed me off and continued on with what we had been talking about previously.

I would just have to find out then.

* * *

Hope you liked it and I will try to post a new chapter ASAP

katie-Kakes97


End file.
